The Path of Destiny
Summary Ace and Lani take Camo, Soda, and Blitz to the Great Forest and Crash is forced to tag along. They have fun with Blaze and his friends, and Crash decides to ignore them. He walks into a mysterious part of the forest and gets captured by Stormy, who is now working for an evil force. Realizing that Crash needs help, our heroes must walk the Path of Destiny to guide them, destroy the force, and save Crash before the forest becomes threatened. Story Ace and Lani showed up at their Aunt Elsie and Uncle Fletcher's house early and Ace knocked on the door with his paw. Elsie answered the door. "Morning, kiddos! Glad you could come over! Come on in," she said. "Thanks, Aunt Elsie!" Lani said happily, trotting inside with Ace close behind. Camo, Soda and Blitz were waiting. "Hi, guys!" Blitz said, hugging them. "Glad to see you guys, too," Ace said. He looked around. "We've got two special friends coming to pick us up later." "Who?" Soda whispered. Lani giggled. "If we told you, it would ruin the surprise!" Camo looked at his mother. "Is Crash gonna go with us?" Elsie sighed. "I'm afraid so. Your father thinks it'll be good for him. Besides, he thinks that Crash will have a good time." Blitz squealed. "Can you pleeeeeeeease ''tell us who it is?! You're driving me crazy!" Ace laughed. "Okay, okay! You'll know who it is right about..." A horn sounded outside. "Now!" Blaze and AJ came driving up to the door. Camo gasped in shock. "Is that...? Is that...?!!?" Lani smiled. "Blaze and AJ? Yeah. They're good friends of ours." "NO WAY!" Soda, Blitz and Camo said, racing outside as Crash and Fletcher joined them. "You remember your manners," Fletcher said sternly. Crash looked to see his siblings with Blaze and AJ, getting pictures signed. "Blaze and AJ?" he asked. "What're they doin' here?" Ace gulped. "They're friends of ours, and they came to take us to the Great Forest." Crash looked at him. "The forest with the flying lion thing?" Lani glared at him. "Roarian? Yeah, that's where he lives. Come with us. You can meet 'em." Ace and Lani led Crash outside. "Blaze? AJ? This is our other cousin, Crash," Lani introduced. Blaze smiled. "Nice to meet you, Crash." Crash looked at him, then at his mother, who gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you, too. My brother and sisters and cousins talk about you all the time." Ace had told Blaze about Crash ahead of time, so that way he and AJ could be prepared for his rudeness. Blaze scratched Crash behind the ear. Crash had to admit, that ''did feel good. Maybe, just maybe, he would warm up to them... "This forest is just as amazing as you said, cousin Lani!" Blitz said, marveling the forest. Lani giggled. "Glad you like it." "So, where's this flying lion you keep talkin' about?" Crash asked, shuffling his paw on the ground. Ace looked around. "He should be flying in pretty soon. Oh, there he is!" Roarian and Glimmer came flying in over the cliff. "Wow!" Camo exclaimed. "He's so cool!" Soda added.